


We Fell Slowly (Then It Hit Us So Hard)

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, Lovers, Sweet, caring arthur shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: Stolen glances, soft smiles and always ending up together at the end of the day. That's how it began, your romance with a fiery, dangerous and a well known man from Birmingham.
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Shelby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	We Fell Slowly (Then It Hit Us So Hard)

Stolen glances, soft smiles and always ending up together at the end of the day. That's how it began, your romance with a fiery, dangerous and a well known man from Birmingham.

Everything was just playful, that's all it was supposed to be for the two of you. It was a way to both relieve all the stress. With Arthur going crazy most of the time because of work he tried finding peace towards the end of the night, with you. No one knew that you were getting together after hard day –which was basically every night – in his office, blinds closed and lights off. Although what you did was fast and usually nonstop leaving you both gasping for air, the feelings he felt and the feelings you felt, were coming at you two slow.

Neither of you recognized it until much later. You didn't recognize it until things started changing.

For the months that occurred since it started, it was always you bent over the desk, or him sitting down in his chair as you'd climb on his lap. Sometimes, against the walls. It was all fun, but over time you had no idea that Arthur fucking Shelby would stop seeing other women and shift his focus on you only you. You thought maybe it was just because he barely had the time, but you noticed a change in him. Even a change in yourself.

Your late night meetings with him went from the office to his home, waking up with him the next morning. He was a very sweet man, but you thought that was just because of the things you'd do to him every night.

It wasn't until he started to caress your face and leave a kiss right by the side of your mouth, that you knew you started to feel romantic feelings. There was something about him that was more than just a business man, more than just a hyper and angry man. He was soft, sweet and the most caring person whether or not he knew it.

And it wasn't until you had told him he was sweet,till he realized he was falling for you. A few years younger than him, but it didn't matter to him. He never knew if he deserved this type of love, or if he was ever going to receive it again. All his hope was gone once he and his brothers came back from war, of course until he met you.

Although gestures weren't enough to make things clear between you and Arthur, it eventually made you feel at ease. When worrying about things at work, you'd feel his hand glide against yours in the moment as he gave you a quick head nod and a smile. When you were sad, he did the simplest things to make you smile no matter where you two were.

That's what made you fall for him, that's what made you start caring.

Each gesture he made towards you, you knew that he was the man you would one day fall in love with. Arthur on the other hand, was oblivious about your feelings for him. He thought maybe you were nice to him and let him get with you because you let him or that maybe you did like him. But he didn't think you'd love him. Not ever.

And of course, that eventually changed.

After a long night on the job, Arthur had taken you back to his home outside of Birmingham, his little but expensive house, in the middle of a big meadow that you adored to look out at when you were in his bedroom by the window. By now, Arthur had you in his gigantic bed, limbs intertwined.

But, you were aching for a stretch and a cigarette. You pulled away from Arthur, his face confused on why you've left his body. But he then saw you reach at the floor, and understood.

"You're a sweet man, Arthur." You sigh as your shoulders hunch over to grab the case of cigarettes from the floor. "I just wish you'd show it off more often. You're either so angry all the time, never want to speak to anyone. And sometimes you look like you want to kill people."

He scoffs, dragging himself towards the edge of the bed where you had been resting. He sits up, his legs now on each side of you, feet dangling off the floor. You were now sitting between his legs, your back straight against his back. His arms wrap around your stomach and pulls you back to lean on him. "I fucking show it. I am a sweet man! I am."

"Yes and the cursing proves it so well." You tease, as you wait for Arthur to light the cigarette in your hand.

"It does!" His head leans onto your left shoulder, watching his right hand go up to your cigarette and lighting it carefully. Your right hand goes behind you, resting on his cheek. It rubs his face gently, then you pinch his soft skin before you turn around fast, wrapping your legs around him, facing and staring into his blue eyes.

"What's that look for?" He asks, eyes squinting at yours. "Where's all this coming from?"

"I have something to tell you. I just don't want you to go mad about it."

"You already make me mad." He laughs, making you smile. "Go on then, what it is? You're not spying on me and my brothers are you..."

"No, no. Never that." You roll your eyes, "It's you."

"It's me?"

"You. You, Arthur. I love you."

"You love me?" His head pulls back from you neck, eyebrows furrowing in but his lips slowly start pulling into a toothless smile.

"God yes, it took me some time to realize that but I've known that I've fancied you since a couple weeks after working along side you..."

Instead of answering, instead of saying it back, he was just too thrilled to have someone say that to him. He needed to hear it, he wanted to hear it. What better voice to hear than yours saying it? He pulls your face and your lips attach, him eager for it to last long. You've always kissed, but this time it felt different. It felt real.

After the kiss, Arthur didn't want to let go. But he had no choice, since you started to speak immediately after. "You know... we fell slowly, then it hit us so hard."

His eyes observed your lips, then your eyes and then down at your hands that rested on his chest. "I guess now's the moment it hit us, yeah?"

"Yeah. How do you feel about this? You know, with me working for you and your brothers and all."

"I fuckin' love you." He replies. "As long as I do, nothing should make me guess otherwise. I love you." 

-

🥺  
I still haven't watched season 5 of Peaky!! so please, no spoilers, don't request anything that has anything to do with season 5! I'll let you all know when I've binged it all!


End file.
